


I dreamt about you last night

by sonichallows



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Dreams and the moon and the ocean, F/F, Mutual Pining, What could be more gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonichallows/pseuds/sonichallows
Summary: Alexis has a romantic dream about Twyla and tells her about it the next day.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	I dreamt about you last night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hullomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/gifts).



> Prompt fill: "I dreamt about you last night", from tumblr that I'm also posting here. Thank you for sending the prompt, hullomoon! 💙

“I dreamt about you last night.”

"Oh." Twyla's heart beat an insistent rhythm in her chest. She took a moment to steady her pulse as she picked up a polishing cloth and wiped over the already clean surfaces of Café Tropical. "You did?"

Alexis hummed her agreement, sipping from a bright pink smoothie as she sat across from Twyla.

Alexis made appearances in Twyla’s dreams more often than she liked to acknowledge. Admiring Alexis was safer in the quiet of her subconscious. There, she was free to give her flowers, to write her songs, to hold her hand.

Alexis was gazing at the pastel flamingos on the counter, swirling her straw absently. Twyla didn't want to seem overly invested but Alexis usually offered more information, so she caved to her curiosity. "What kind of dream? Was it prophetic? My great aunt had a lot of visions in her sleep and they almost always came true."

Alexis turned back to face Twyla, hair shining golden in the afternoon light. "Once, she dreamt that she would lose her wedding ring down a storm drain and the very next week," Twyla lowered her voice, "she did."

Alexis squinted one eye, barely a grimace.

"Uhm," her head bobbled the tiniest amount from side to side. "Less sad than that."

Twyla cleared her empty smoothie glass from the counter while Alexis paused, staring into the middle distance. "It's been too long since I visited the beach. I just think, like…" Alexis flicked her hands, as if shaking out bad energy. She giggled a bit, but it was a laugh of nerves, not happiness. “Like, being near waves and the sun and a clear night sky with an ocean breeze would be good for me. You know?"

"I don’t know. I've never been to the ocean. It does sound beautiful, though."

Alexis dropped a hand onto the bench between them, eyes wide.

"Never?"

"My family never really went on road trips or anything. And I guess I just love the café too much to spend much time away from it."

Alexis nodded, thoughtful. Or, maybe less thoughtful and more...miserable? 

"But a change of scenery can be a wonderful thing,” Twyla continued. Alexis didn’t say anything. Twyla knew her well enough to read her silences. Sometimes they were a request: ask me about my day. Other times they were an inquiry: tell me about your day. This silence, however, was so heavy that Twyla wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Is something wrong, Alexis?”

Alexis shook her head dismissively. That was a bad sign. Alexis was never this hesitant to talk about herself. Twyla lay her hand on top of Alexis’s. 

"Hey. You can talk to me about anything, you know that. I'm always here." _I'm always here for you._

Alexis inhaled and smiled down at the bench-top.

"You're the best friend I've ever had outside of family,” she said softly. Twyla's heart panged with bittersweet reverence.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alexis."

"Unless..." Alexis began, lifting her gaze. "You've never seen the sea, Twy. That’s like turning down an invitation to a Carly Rae Jepsen house party; _un_ acceptable. And I'm dying for a vacation.” Alexis's eyes were full of light and hope, steady on Twyla's own. “What if…you came with me?"

Twyla’s mouth opened in surprise. She closed it before looking too much like a lovestruck fool.  
  
"What about the café?"

"Ask my dad or Stevie or someone to look after it. They make a decently competent team; it would be like you never left."  
  


Alexis was more excited than Twyla had seen her in a long time.

"Well…I suppose I could think about it," she grinned.

"Yes! Think about it! Yes." Alexis had Twyla's hand gripped between both of her own. "Ooh, this is going to be so good for us."

" _If_ I say yes," Twyla reminded her, despite having already decided to agree.

"Right. Yes. If you say yes." Every moment that Alexis continued to hold her hand lit Twyla up from the inside.

"Does this have anything to do with your dream?" Twyla asked slowly.

Alexis smiled, eyes sparkling. "I'm going to go start packing. _Not_ packing,” she corrected. “Pre-packing, so I know that I know what to pack if we do go. Moving to this town taught me to be prepared for anything."

  
Even though Alexis hadn’t given her a clear answer, Twyla couldn’t stop herself from smiling for the rest of the day.

~~~

  
_Twyla’s warm smile and welcoming presence. Her green and cream patterned top with a sheet of glossy hair falling across it. Alexis across from her at the counter, separated by the physical barrier. Frustrated. Alexis wanted to stand next to Twyla, close enough to tap her arm or brush back her hair without having to lean so far forward._

  
_She stood by Twyla then, within arm’s reach. It was Twyla who took her hand, twirling Alexis under her arm. They stood on a balcony decorated with fairy lights overlooking the ocean. The sky was a canvas of soft pinks and gentle oranges to complement the moon that hung above the water. It shone so brightly that Alexis could hardly look at it. She felt that way about Twyla sometimes; her glow and the moon’s were one and the same._

  
_“Sit with me?” Twyla suggested, letting go of Alexis to sink into an armchair. Alexis knew she was being given a choice. There was no question in her mind that this was what she wanted. She simply had to let Twyla in on the secret._  
  


~~~


End file.
